Cool
by Raikku of The Darkness
Summary: [A OneShot] During a Shen Gong Wu run, Kimiko thinks on her relationship with the dragon of wind. RaiKim [Set to the song, Cool, by Gwen Stefani]


Konnichi-wa!

Raikku of the Darkness here! I've decided to write another one-shot based on XS, this one will be about the relationship of Kimiko and Raimundo, in her POV. Note that this isn't a continuation of _"Scars"_, which has to do with Chase Young, but a new fic in itself. 

Disclaimer: All usual legal sayings apply…and you know what they are, but I'll clear them up for the few who don't. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the song, _"Cool"_, by Gwen Stefani. But I do own the Ivory Elephant!

__

8888888888888888888888888888888888

__

Cool

By: Raikku of the Darkness

A One-Shot

__

8888888888888888888888888888888888

__

"It's hard to remember how it felt before.

Now, I found the love of my life.

Passes things, get more comfortable.

Everything is going right."

"Hi, I'm Raimundo!" he says, talking to a blond bombshell during our latest Shen Gong Wu run. It's gotten more and more consistent lately.

His flirting.

I roll my eyes in disgust and look away from the sight of one of my best friends and his wanting to date everything with two legs, a chest covered by a brassiere, and brain smaller than a bird's. I mentally laugh at the thought, then frown.

Friend. That's what they call me. Clay, Omi, Dojo…and Rai. Is that all I am to him? And is that all I want to be?

__

"And after all the obstacles,

It's good to see you now with someone else.

And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends."

I'm getting used to being thought of the one you can go to with your problems; the levelheaded, smart friend (with an attitude). You answer the trouble and they say:

"Thanks, Kimiko! You're such a good friend!"

Friend. That's what he calls me. Friend. Is that all I am? A dear, sweet friend who happens to be a girl?

Friend. I hate that word. It tells me what I am to you and what I can never be:

More than Friend.

"After all that we've been through…

I know we're cool.

I know we're Cool."

We walk toward the cave where the new weapon lives; Clay readying the Lasso Boa-Boa, Omi fiddling with the Orb of Tornami, me with the Eye of Dashi, and Rai, sulking behind with damaged pride, with the Sword of the Storm. My blue eyed met his green ones and I smile.

Yes, that's Kimiko. The friend who will always be there…even if she wished you hadn't broken her heart like the one who broke your pride.

But, even though I hate being the word, _"friend"_, if I could do it all again, I'd do the same thing over.

Being friend is better being nothing at all.

__

"We used to think it was impossible,

Now you call me by my new last name.

Memories seem like so long ago.

Time always kills the pain."

As we ready to grab it, I hear the sound of a pest. A pest named Jack Spicer. The red-haired goth hovers above us, laughing and taunting. I have no idea what he's saying as I'm busying my mind with more important things, but I do hear:

"Jack-bots, attack!"

The bronze-colored robots charge at us. The boys attacked them, I was going after the Wu. I leap over machines and debris, finally landing in front of the Wu. Too bad Jack got there, too.

"Well, well, well. Looks like a Xiaolin Showdown, eh, Kimiko?" he says, his mouth curved in a grin.

"I guess." I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Name your game, Monkey Breath."

"The game is 'Balloon Hop'! First to fall loses! I wager my Lotus Twister against your Eye of Dashi for the Ivory Elephant!"

"I accept!"

"Let's go!" we shout together. "Xiaolin Showdown!"

__

"Remember Harbor Boulevard,

The dreaming days where the mess was made.

Look how all the kids have grown,

We have changed but we're still the same."

The atmosphere changed leaving only thousands upon thousands of colored balloons, save a bit of land where my friends and Wuya sat. Jack was perched next to me, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Gong Yi Tampai!"

I move first. Leaping to a purple balloon, I pull out my weapon.

"Eye of Dashi, Fire!"

Jack moves left, missing my shot. He leaps forward, popping my balloon. I move up to a green one.

"Judei Flip, Fire!" I destroy his balloon, sending the self-proclaimed evil genius falling. I smile, knowing that I've won.

That was my downfall.

I turned to return to my friends, when I hear Jack call out:

"Lotus Twister!" A clammy hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me down hard into the dark depth below. I sail down past the victor and glared.

Beaten by a idiot.

The area returned to what it was before my eyes and I still fell. I heard my friends call out my name and did nothing to stop myself.

"Kimiko!"

__

"After all that we've been through,

I know we're cool.

I know we're Cool.

Yeah, I know we're Cool."

I feel myself being pulled into a pair of arms. I open one eye to see Rai staring down at me. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Kimiko, what were you doing?"

"I…"

"You could have been hurt, you know?"

"I know."

I didn't expect what happened next. I felt the Brazilian pull my body close to his own. A hug.

"Kimiko," he whispered into my ear. "I don't know what I would have done… if I had lost you."

My eyes watered. Did he care? Did he really care for me? Care for me like I cared for him? "Raimundo…"

__

"So far from where we've been,

I know we're cool.

I know we're Cool."

He stood up and placed me down on the ground.

Rai looked away from me. "Just be careful next time."

As we waited for our friends to join us, I knew. I knew that even though we were best friends that we could be more. The silence said it all.

I looked at his tanned face and smiled. Yeah…

__

"I know we're Cool."


End file.
